


67 Colors

by The_Faceless_Lich



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Dom/sub, F/F, Grinding, Knifeplay, Knives, Masochism, Object Insertion, Sadism, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Vibrators, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faceless_Lich/pseuds/The_Faceless_Lich
Summary: Hello again everyone! Can't stay away from this fandom it seems. I have this particular work on the go right now, and I have a rather interesting idea for after Volume 7 (depending on how things go in that Volume and what happens to Whitley in it.)...That out of the way, a word of warning before you dive into this... Well, several, but first and foremost; be advised, this is probably the worst thing I've written in terms of quality! I've been having a grotesque writer's block for the last three months now and the writing quality has suffered tremendously. It didn't help that I had to write this in short bursts with big pauses between, so it's kind of all over the place.Probably really making you want to read this, huh? :PMy second warning is more a content thing. This is... A bit extreme. It's not as bad as "Earning Forgiveness", my first fanfic since both parties are actually consenting, but it can still turn some people off. Decided to give you fair warning.Third, this is a bit different from my previous two works, because I had to split it up into two chapters... This isn't exactly because I wanted to, but because I felt like publishing something new might make my brain gain some traction and hurl itself into the writing mood. I can't give any indication as to when chapter 2 might be out, but I hope within a month at most. Maybe a lot less, if I can motivate myself.Lastly, as mentioned this is out of the norm even for BDSM, so if you do want to try such a thing with your partner, I recommend consulting with a professional. Preferably both a doctor and an expert in this particular style of BDSM play, BEFORE you attempt it! And don't forget your Safe, Sane, Consensual guidelines! :)With those things our of the way, please enjoy!





	1. Lies, Preparations, and Unhealthy Habits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! Can't stay away from this fandom it seems. I have this particular work on the go right now, and I have a rather interesting idea for after Volume 7 (depending on how things go in that Volume and what happens to Whitley in it.)...
> 
> That out of the way, a word of warning before you dive into this... Well, several, but first and foremost; be advised, this is probably the worst thing I've written in terms of quality! I've been having a grotesque writer's block for the last three months now and the writing quality has suffered tremendously. It didn't help that I had to write this in short bursts with big pauses between, so it's kind of all over the place.
> 
> Probably really making you want to read this, huh? :P
> 
> My second warning is more a content thing. This is... A bit extreme. It's not as bad as "Earning Forgiveness", my first fanfic since both parties are actually consenting, but it can still turn some people off. Decided to give you fair warning.
> 
> Third, this is a bit different from my previous two works, because I had to split it up into two chapters... This isn't exactly because I wanted to, but because I felt like publishing something new might make my brain gain some traction and hurl itself into the writing mood. I can't give any indication as to when chapter 2 might be out, but I hope within a month at most. Maybe a lot less, if I can motivate myself.
> 
> Lastly, as mentioned this is out of the norm even for BDSM, so if you do want to try such a thing with your partner, I recommend consulting with a professional. Preferably both a doctor and an expert in this particular style of BDSM play, BEFORE you attempt it! And don't forget your Safe, Sane, Consensual guidelines! :)
> 
> With those things our of the way, please enjoy!

Yang Xiao Long, Huntress-in-training, student at the prestigious Beacon Academy for Hunters, blonde adrenalin junkie, and the “Y” in team “RWBY” (_Best team ever!_) was in pain. Not physical pain brought about by an injury or an attack that actually slipped past her guard and Aura. She even enjoyed that kind of pain, to an extent, since it fueled her Semblance. The blonde brawler was also not in any emotional pain, already having insolated herself to it for the most part, due to her childhood. No, the pain was much deeper, much more sinister, much more… Intellectual!

“How can this be so difficult?!” The violet-eyed girl slammed her fists onto the textbook on the desk, making the entire table groan and bend under the force of the impact.

“Yang,” a bored, velvety voice from behind the blonde interjected. “Please tell me you’re not still struggling with the Dust homework.” With a sigh, Yang turned toward the speaker. Lying on the bottom bed of their homemade ‘bunkbed’ was Yang’s partner, one Blake Belladonna, an open book in her hand. The black-haired girl was sprawled on the bed leisurely, still in her workout clothes, the bow that normally covered her Faunus ears discarded on the floor.

“Yes, I am, because it’s horrendous!” the blonde protested at her partner, who wasn’t taking her eyes off the book. Yang suspected that Blake wasn’t really reading from the book, but merely using it to remain mysterious. Either that or Yang’s Faunus teammate really was that good at multitasking.

“It concerns the proper utility usages of gravity dust, Yang,” Blake pointed out in an almost exasperated tone. “I got it done in a few hours. Besides, if you’re really having that much trouble you should ask Weiss to help you.” Yang rolled her eyes at the suggestion. While it was true that Weiss Schnee, their teammate, and resident Ice Queen, was getting friendlier and more approachable the more they learned to work together as a team, the fact remained that the white-haired heiress was still a stickler when it came to homework.

“Even if I was ready to jump into that Nevermore nest, I can’t.” Yang protested. “The Ice Queen already prioritized Ruby for this assignment. Something about how a team leader should get perfect marks.”

“That sounds like Weiss,” Blake admitted flipping a page. As she did though, Yang saw her partner’s ears flicker toward the door. “Speaking of which…”

Before Yang could ask what exactly Blake meant the door to the dorm room flew open with such force that Yang fought the urge to go into a fighting stance, fearing they were under attack.

She was almost right.

As if a force of nature, Weiss Schnee thundered into the room, a deep scowl across her normally beautiful features, eyes gleaming with almost murderous intent. It didn’t take long for Yang to notice what exactly was the cause for Weiss’ displeasure; the normally pristine battle attire the heiress wore was covered in burned patches here and there, while her side ponytail appeared a few inches shorter than the last time Yang laid eyes on it. The singed ends of the platinum locks left very little to the imagination as to what happened to them. Yang also didn’t quite feel comfortable bringing up the fact that the white and red bolero jacket that normally completed Weiss’ look was also missing.

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments, Weiss literally trembling with fury, while Yang and Blake stood frozen in their respective spots. The fact that _Myrtenaster_ was within arm’s reach of the clearly distraught girl certainly didn’t help the situation. The moment finally passed, when the Schnee heiress exhaled and looked at her two teammates, face beaming with a disturbing smile.

“Blake,” Weiss spoke in a cheery voice that sent shivers down Yang’s spine. The blonde brawler felt like there was a Goliath in the room, ready to trample them. “Please ask what happened.” The violet-eyed Huntress glanced over at Blake who was doing a remarkable impression of a cat surrounded by dogs, seemingly ready to jump for dear life. Slowly, the amber-eyed girl opened her mouth to speak.

“What-”

“SHE HAPPENED!!!” Weiss screeched, whirling around to point an accusatory finger at the door from where the squeak of a frightened mouse was heard before rose petals flew from it.

Yang’s hopes that Ruby wasn’t the cause of this disaster were well and truly dashed.

“Our gracious leader managed to blow up half of the Dust Lab! By playing with PENCILS!!!” Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, which sent the room into another gravely silent period. Yang was honestly dumbfounded by Weiss’ explanation and was having the hardest of times coming up with coherent thoughts, eyes flickering between the sooth-covered heiress and the top of Ruby’s head which was now peaking from the edge of the door, clearly terrified.

“And how exactly did-” Blake tried to ask Ruby, but once more Weiss intercepted:

“She tried to build a pyramid out of colored pencils,” Weiss explained, sending a glare Ruby’s way. Weiss was sure that she could see frost forming around the room. “One of her pencils flew out of the construct, falling in some melted Fire Dust.”

Now, Yang would be the first to admit that she wasn’t the smartest Huntress in Beacon. Arguably, if Ruby had Yang’s two extra years at Signal, Yang would be the least book smart of her team. And even she knew that what happened if something flammable was dropped into Fire Dust that was in the process of being reshaped into cartridges and bullets; it burned. Burned very, very well and fast. Still, something didn’t quite make sense…

“How did that take out half the Dust Lab?” Blake asked the question that formed in yang’s head, clearly having arrived at the conclusion faster than her partner. Instead of answering, Weiss just turned toward Ruby, false smile plastered again on her face. When she spoke, Yang was reminded of the tales she’d heard of the Evil Brother and his silver tongue.

“Ruby? Would you be kind enough to explain?” Weiss prompted, her head tilting slightly as she asked, but Yang noted the slight twitch Weiss’ hand had. “_Or should I do that_?” the white-haired girl asked, her voice seemingly erasing all warmth from the room.

All attention in the room was now focused solely on their team leader, who had finally entered the room, trying to appear as invisible as possible. Yang noted that her younger sister’s clothes and hair appeared to be in just as bad a state as Weiss’, with still smoldering singe marks here and there, while several of Ruby’s hair tips were just gone.

“Uhm… After the wood burned away, the Fire Dust ate into the graphite which… Well, it kind of…”

“EXPLODED!” Weiss roared, causing the other three members of the team to jump in the air from fear and surprise. Yang supposed that Ruby’s stammering statement wasn’t making a point fast enough for Weiss’ liking. Sure enough, the Ice Queen continued her tirade: “And after _our_ desk went up in smoke, the Dust spread to the nearest others, resulting in a _chain reaction_!”

Stunned silence followed the Schnee heiress’ proclamation, as Blake and yang tried to assimilate the information they were given, while Weiss seethed daring anyone to speak and Ruby doing her best to restrain herself from bolting out of the room and taking her chances with surviving the Emerald Forest. The team leader was quite sure she would be able to survive a few months. Weiss should have calmed down enough by then to listen to her after all…

“Okay, Weiss, we get it,” Yang finally spoke, intending to play the peacemaker in this situation. While Ruby did something stupid, so stupid in fact that yang was having trouble believing it, she wasn’t about to let Weiss go full tyrant. “Ruby caused a bit of a mess, and no doubt got herself detention already, so why don’t we-”

“Got _herself_ detention?” Weiss asked in a sweet tone, that caused Yang to stop dead in her speech, while Ruby whimpered. “Oh, no Yang! My, oh my how easy that would have been. No, you see, our dear leader landed _me_ in detention!”

_Yep, my sister is going to die!_ Yang shook her head in disbelief at what she just heard. Ruby had the worst luck in Remnant right now, and judging by her forlorn expression, Ruby knew it.

“Weiss,” Blake finally spoke up again, sliding off the bed with a concerned expression. The Faunus girl clearly knew that the situation was becoming more and more volatile by the second and wanted to help Yang diffuse it as quickly as possible before the room became a battleground. “Look, I am sure that if Ruby explains to the Professo-” Blake’s words were cut off by Weiss slowly drawing out _Myrtenaster_ from its magnetic clamp on her belt, carefully inspecting the blade, as if she was inspecting her nails.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang simultaneously took a step back, as Weiss began to speak:

“Blake, while I truly appreciate your input,” Weiss spoke, reminding Yang very much of a lawyer dismissing something they view as stupid. “I would like to have a prolonged… _Conversation_, with Ruby. Alone.” The platinum-haired girl ‘suggested’, as she slowly rotated through the Dust cylinders of her rapier. “In fact, I _insist_!” With a click, wisps of lightning began to arc along the length of the rapier, the sparks casting an ominous shadow on Weiss’ face. At the same time, Ruby began to back away toward the corner of the room.

Yang felt conflicted on what to do. On one hand, her sisterly instincts told her to protect Ruby from Weiss’ ‘talk’. It was a very strong feeling indeed to protect her younger sister from their clearly distraught teammate. It probably wouldn’t be that difficult to restrain Weiss, provided both Ruby and Blake helped. Then they could just leave the Ice Queen to cool off and talk it out.

On the other hand, this was clearly Ruby’s mess from start to finish. While Weiss, Blake and especially Yang were willing to overlook some of their young leader’s goofiness if it didn’t affect their grades or performance, there was a limit to that and Ruby had clearly overstepped it this time. Getting Weiss detention was just the cherry on top. Besides, Yang wasn’t sure that the room would survive their attempts to restrain Weiss.

“Fine!” Yang sighed heavily, ignoring the betrayed squawk Ruby emitted, or Blake’s disbelieving look. “On two conditions: You stop after you two exhaust your Auras and you don’t destroy the room! Break either of those and I break you, Princess. Deal?” Weiss rolled her eyes at yang’s bravado but nodded never the less.

“Yes, yes! Now get going! This shouldn’t take longer than a few hours!” Weiss pointed at the door with _Myrtenaster_, impatience lacing her voice.

“Come on, Blake!” Yang grabbed her partner’s hand, dragging her out of the room. No sooner did the pair pass the door, did Weiss slam it shut again with a glyph, an ominous click punctuating the action.

As soon as that happened, Blake turned toward the blonde Huntress-in-training, clearly annoyed about something.

“Did you honestly just leave your sister at Weiss’ mercy?” the black-haired girl asked, crossing her arms, looking furious at Yang.

“Kinda?” the blonde replied with an uncertain smile. Blake’s glare quickly knocked the smile off Yang’s face, however, just in time for muffled screaming to erupt behind the door. “Look, while it won’t win me any points toward ‘Sister of the Year’, you have to admit that by the sound of the story, this was Ruby’s fault. And as much as I don’t like it, my sister has to take responsibility for it. If that means Weiss chasing her around the room and zapping her a few times, then so be it.”

“Fine,” Blake sighed, appearing mollified. “Where can we go to kill an hour or two?”

“We can always take Bumblebee for a ride?” Yang shrugged. “I know a few places where-”

“_GET BACK HERE, RUBY ROSE!_” Weiss’ shrill screams could be heard from the other side of the locked door, followed by the sounds of running. “_GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!_”

“_But I’m not a- YEAOW!_”

“…We can get something to drink…” Yang finished rather lamely, scratching her head.

“You don’t have your keys, Yang.” Blake pointed out, eyes and ears focused on the door.

“Pfff!” Yang snorted and plunged her hand down the front of her blouse, producing a pair of keys a moment later. “As if I’d ever part with these!”

“The place you have in mind better serve tea,” Blake rolled her eyes at her partner’s antics.

“They sell something with tea _in_ it,” Yang shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“Are you sure you left _just_ so your sister can learn a valuable lesson?” Blake teased.

“I never claimed my reasons were _entirely_ altruistic, Kitty Cat!”

-67-

“Are they gone?” Ruby whispered as she continued to run around the room making noise. The question was directed at Weiss, who for her part was standing in front of the door, ear pressed against the wooden surface, trying to discern any noise. _Myrtenaster_ was again attached to its magnetic clamp, completely inert.

“They’re walking away right now. Another few minutes will do,” Weiss replied, all anger gone from her voice and replaced with a tinge of excitement, anticipation, and impatience. “But you can probably stop running now.”

“Oh, thank Dust!” Ruby stopped dead from her run, rubbing her eyes and trying to shake off the loss of balance she felt. “Running in circles like this always makes me dizzy.” Weiss chuckled at that last bit, causing Ruby to blush a bit, though not from embarrassment. It was always nice when she could make Weiss laugh, since she had such an alluring voice, even if it was at Ruby’s own expense.

“You’re Semblance is literally Speed, dear,” Weiss reminded Ruby with an amused, yet affectionate, tone as she walked toward the bed. “And yet you get dizzy running? Seeing the problem yet?”

“It’s not the speed, and you know it! It’s the running in circles.” Ruby mock-whined at her girlfriend.

Well, _secret_ girlfriend.

It was still kind of surprise to Ruby how she ended in this position, being in a relationship with the Heiress of the SDC. Not that she was complaining, in fact far from it. Despite them keeping it a secret from the rest of their friends at Weiss’ insistence, the white-haired girl still found ways to show her love for Ruby and pamper her. Not to mention the two would find any excuse they could to wiggle away from their friends, mostly homework or training, and spend some time just enjoying each other. Then there was the simple rush of excitement that came from keeping the relationship a secret from the others. While Ruby was initially reluctant to do so, especially given that she had to lie to Yang, Weiss had made her position very clear on the matter and explained to Ruby exactly why they _needed_ to, in order to not attract unwanted attention from Weiss’ father.

Which brought them to their current scheme.

“Well, I am sorry for that Ruby,” Weiss replied, purring a hand on Ruby’s shoulder with a small, mischievous smile. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you.” Ruby had to resist rolling her eyes at that. She knew full well how Weiss intended to do that! After all, they wouldn’t have gone through the entire charade and concocted the story with the Dust Lab and destroyed their clothes with a controlled explosion, if they were just planning a make-out session.

“Oh really, Miss Schnee?” Ruby teased, snaking an arm around Weiss’ delicate waist before she pulled her girlfriend flush against her body. Even through their clothes, Ruby felt the cool feel Weiss’ skin always seemed to possess. Maybe it was an Atlas thing.

“Why yes, Miss Rose!” Weiss confirmed, the hand on Ruby’s shoulder beginning to trace her girlfriend’s neck gently. “I think we have at least a good two hours for me to make… _amends_.” With those words Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby deeply, one hand burying itself into Ruby’s short hair, while the other pressed against the small of Ruby’s back.

Ruby immediately melted into the kiss, her hands moving down from Weiss’ waist until they rested on the platinum-haired girl’s perky little ass, fingertips digging into it, through the combat skirt. The dark-haired Huntress moved her legs, quickly pushing Weiss against the nearest wall, where they stopped with a hard _thump_. Ruby felt Weiss moan into the kiss from the impact, deepening the kiss with renewed lust and hunger.

The two girls continued kissing for a good five minutes, before they finally broke for air, both flushed and breathing heavily, their eyes almost glazed over with desire. Ruby felt that her pussy was already getting wet, and she was more than sure Weiss was just as aroused even without checking. Still, the first rule of being a Huntress was to always check and be sure…

Smirking Ruby leaned forward again, this time planting soft kisses on the alabaster skin of Weiss’ dainty neck, savoring the taste. The Schnee heiress quickly acquiesced to Ruby’s demand, lifting her head and baring her neck further to her girlfriend, while small, satisfied noises escaped from between her thin lips. Satisfied with how distracted Weiss appeared, Ruby moved one of her hands away from Weiss’ ass, slowly tracing her thigh. Soon enough, Ruby reached the edge of Weiss’ skirt, as fabric gave way to porcelain cool skin beneath Ruby’s fingers. The black and red-clad girl quickly reversed the direction of her hand, sliding under the cloth.

“Ruby, wha-Aaaa!” Weiss’ surprised exclamation quickly gave way to another deeply satisfied moan as Ruby gently bit into the delicate skin of her neck. It was barely a nibble, but never the less, Weiss shuddered slightly against Ruby, clutching the younger girl tighter against her slim frame, demanding more. Ruby obliged happily, continuing to nibble at Weiss’ skin, even as her fingers traced up the older teen’s inner thigh. Soon enough, Ruby’s fingertips felt the sheer texture of her girlfriend’s panties against her skin. Without wasting another moment, Ruby bit down hard on Weiss' neck, while her fingers traced the front of the white-haired girl’s panties, gliding over the wet spot that had appeared there. As she did that, Ruby felt Weiss go completely stiff against her, fingers digging almost painfully into her hair.

“Aaaaa!~” the Schnee heiress moaned softly from the bite, before slumping against Ruby’s body, breathing heavily. Ruby for her part could now almost smell the arousal and want, radiating off her girlfriend.

“It looks like you were serious about making it up to me, huh, Weiss?” Ruby teased, retracting her slightly damp fingers from Weiss’ lower lips. Slowly, the brunette lifted the fingers to her mouth, before licking them clean. It wasn’t quite the same rich taste as it would have been if she’d plunged them into Weiss’ slit, but Ruby still savored the tang of her girlfriend’s arousal. Once the sensation faded, Ruby turned back to Weiss, who appeared to have had recovered a little, even if she still appeared quite _ravenous_. “Shall we move on to the main event?”

“Oh Dust, yes!” the white-haired girl breathed, her voice smoldering with lust. Without expecting her to, Weiss dove back in, giving Ruby another scorching, deep kiss. Before Ruby could fully immerse herself in the feeling though, Weiss pulled away. “Now, do get everything ready, sweetie! I’ll wait for you _in bed_.~” she finished, a sensual little giggle escaping her lips, as she walked past Ruby and toward her bed.

Not wanting to waste any more time than she had to, Ruby immediately pulled out her Scroll and began to enter the required commands. One of the perks of being a team leader, as Ruby learned, was that she had full control of the room’s lockdown features. Apparently, each room in Beacon was equipped with an Aura suppression system that neutralized Semblances and Aura within the confines of the room. The reasoning for that system was that in case of a student with a dangerous Semblance suffered a mental breakdown, they could be restrained without any injuries to themselves and others. The hard-light Dust projectors over the windows and doors were just overkill.

Weiss and Ruby quickly found a different application for it, after Weiss’ Aura proved to be a bit of a problem for them.

“Aaaaaand… Done!” Ruby announced as she hit the activate command after inputting her password. Almost immediately the younger teen felt the pins and needles that the Aura Suppressor created erupt across her entire body, causing her to shiver once or twice. It was hardly the most pleasant feeling in the world, but at least it subsided after a while.

Besides, it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to focus on that for much longer. Quickly glancing around to look at her girlfriend, Ruby’s face fell.

“Weiss! Not fair!” Ruby whined. Weiss was standing next to her bed, with her snow-white hair down and most of her clothes removed, save for her bra and panties, exposing her flawless porcelain skin and taut, nubile body to Ruby’s gaze. Even the underwear did little to hide Weiss’ breasts and pussy from Ruby’s wandering eyes. The sheer, white fabric was more than clear enough to display the heiress’ perk, hard nipples, and moist, shaven pussy lips.

“Are you honestly complaining about the view, Ruby dear?” Weiss teased, before stretching her arms above her head, deliberately arching her back in order to emphasize her small, yet alluring breasts and fine, supple muscles.

“No,” Ruby shook her head before a smile graced her lips again. “I’m just complaining that I didn’t get to rip the clothes off you.” She clarified, stepping behind Weiss, encircling her waist with her arms. The scent of Weiss’ shampoo assaulted Ruby’s senses as she buried her nose in her girlfriend’s hair, he gentle mixture of an ocean breeze and lilies gently tickling Ruby’s nose.

“Well, I did leave the best parts for you…” the platinum-haired Huntress teased, slowly dragging Ruby’s hands over her body and up toward her breasts. Ruby wasted no time, her fingers kneading the supple flesh and thin, translucent fabric.

“I know,” the younger girl whispered into Weiss’ ears. “Still wanted to watch though. You using your hands is always enticing, after all.” The white-haired girl shivered under Ruby’s machinations; her voice slightly breathless as she replied:

“Then perhaps you should punish me, dear,” Weiss suggested, and Ruby had to resist rolling her eyes at that. Of course, Weiss would ask to be punished for nothing in particular.

After all, beneath her cold, prim and proper exterior, Weiss Schnee was a hardcore masochist.

It wasn’t long into their relationship that Ruby discovered that either. The very first time she and Weiss had sex, a few weeks after they began seeing each other, Ruby noticed something was off, as, despite all of her attempts to be gentle and considerate during their lovemaking, Weiss kept pushing for her to be the exact opposite; slapping pinching, rough fingering… If Ruby remembered correctly, Weiss even asked to be punched in the stomach at one point. While Ruby was too busy feeling good at the time to question her girlfriend’s requests then, the next day was a different story.

Ruby had pulled Weiss away from their friends and questioned the heiress extensively until finally, Weiss confessed that she enjoyed pain, and especially pain during sex. The platinum-haired girl was so ashamed of herself back then, that she even said that she wouldn’t begrudge Ruby if she never wanted to speak to Weiss again.

The silver-eyed girl had promptly smacked Weiss over the head and called her a dolt for assuming something like that.

After the incident, the two Huntresses-in-training talked for a good few hours, with Ruby reassuring Weiss that she wasn’t going to abandon her over something like this and Weiss explaining to Ruby exactly what_ excited_ her the most. To Ruby, it made quite the interesting list of things they could explore.

And so, they did.

From then on whenever they did find the time for themselves to have sex, Ruby and Weiss always tried something new; pins being stuck into Weiss’ flesh while Ruby fingered her, beating Weiss purple before fucking her in the ass with an oversized strap-on, dislocating shoulders or fingers while scissoring, Ruby using Weiss as target practice with rubber bullets, coarse, wire whips across the breasts, open flame against skin, cutting and drawing blood… the list went on and on, with Weiss seemingly having ho real limits to what she’d do in order to get off.

And this time would be no exception, judging from what Weiss requested of Ruby.

“Maybe I should punish you,” Ruby giggled. “By being nice and not hurting you?” the younger girl had to resist devolving into full out laughter and the betrayed gasp Weiss gave at the suggestion. Not laughing was made easier by the sudden elbow Ruby’s girlfriend struck her with.

“Not funny!” Weiss grumbled and pried herself away from Ruby, climbing onto the bed. “Now come on! I don’t want our time cut short if Blake and Yang walk by the Dust Lab and find it not blown up!”

“Give me a second,” Ruby nodded, reaching underneath the mattress of her bed, quickly locating the four sets of handcuffs she kept underneath. It was amazing what one could get at a store without any questions when saying it’s for Hunter business nowadays.

Cuffs in hand, Ruby went to work, quickly shackling her girlfriend’s hands and feet to the four corners of the bed. While it wasn’t as good as if they had a proper under-mattress bed restraint, both girls agreed that there was no way they’d be able to keep Blake and Yang from finding out about it, leading to a whole slew of awkward questions. Besides, this way, Ruby’s job was done in four quick clicks of metal, allowing the younger Huntress to admire the view; Weiss was now tied down to the bed, arms and legs spread as far away from one another as possible, the white-haired girl’s tiny frame taut like a string. The silver-eyed girl could see Weiss’ muscles stretch underneath the skin, clearly uncomfortable at the position. As she knew Weiss’ preferences, Ruby had the handcuffs tightened painfully around the wrists and ankles, so the metal dug into the skin, drawing grunts and moans out of the bound girl. Already Ruby could see red marks forming around the binds.

Ruby felt a shiver of excitement run through her as she watched her girlfriend, now completely defenseless body, naked save for the underwear, lie on the bed in front of her, completely at her mercy.

Weiss might have been a masochist, but Ruby was sure she herself had begun to turn into a bit of a sadist over the past few months. While the first few times Weiss wanted Ruby to hurt her, the silver-eyed girl resisted, the simple fact that Weiss was _enjoying_ whatever Ruby did to her body was enough to chip away at Ruby’s resistance, until she was now not only okay with causing Weiss pain, but she honestly couldn’t imagine sex without doing it anymore.

_Oh well!_ Ruby shrugged and reached for the pocket knife she kept on her person at all time. In the black-haired girl’s opinion, it was high time, she got rid of Weiss’ remaining clothes. With a flick of her wrist, Ruby extended the stainless-steel blade of her knife, and no sooner did she do that, did Weiss’ eyes begin to sparkle with excitement.

Smirking and without another word, Ruby slowly hovered the knife over Weiss’ stomach, cutting edge down. Once she was sure that the platinum-haired girl’s gaze was focused squarely on the cold metal, Ruby began to slowly lower it, the edge still pointed downward toward the exposed, creamy-white skin of Weiss’ abdomen. Ruby could see Weiss shivering in her restraints, but knew for a fact that it wasn’t even remotely from fear. It was impatience for the knife to cut.

Finally, Ruby touched her girlfriend’s skin with the knife, gently resting the cutting edge atop the skin, not moving it, applying the barest hint of pressure. Weiss moaned out in desperation at that.

“Oh, you utter tease!” the Heiress of the SDC threw her head back in exasperation. Ruby for her part didn’t respond, instead simply beginning to move the knife up Weiss’ body and toward the bra, the edge leaving slight white lines atop the skin as it dragged. Whenever Weiss jerked minutely in her restraints, the cutting tip bit a little harder, but still not enough to draw blood, just enough to make Weiss even hornier and more desperate. Ruby pretended not to notice for the moment, even if she was very keenly aware of how much lust was radiating off Weiss.

Soon enough, the edge of the blade reached the underwire of Weiss’ bra, just below the left breast, causing the knife to stop for a second. Pressing down a little harder, Ruby drew the knife toward her, from left to right, leaving an angry red line across Weiss’ skin, crimson atop a field of porcelain. As the silver-eyed girl finally pulled the knife away from Weiss’ body, the red line ran the entire width of the bound girl’s abdomen, though not a drop of blood spilled yet.

The first real blemish of the session and Weiss was already moaning in thanks.

Now that Ruby had a bit of fun building the anticipation, she decided to get actually to work, returning the sharp blade to Weiss’ body, this time tip first. Ruby positioned the pointed end of the knife right above Weiss right breast next to the bra strap. The anticipation in Weiss’ gaze was palpable, her breathing shallow with eagerness.

“Do you want it, Weiss?” Ruby asked in a low, seductive tone, as she dug the tip of the knife a little harder, giving it a little twist for good measure. Weiss bit her lip with bliss.

“Yes! Dust yes! Yes! Aaaah!” she begged, even as Ruby finally pushed hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

“Good girl!” Ruby praised and moved the blade, cutting the strap of the bra, flicking a drop of blood off the blade in the process. Enjoying the blissful expression on Weiss’ face, Ruby quickly cut the second strap without much preamble this time. While she would have loved to tease Weiss some more, maybe do a few more light cuts, they were on a bit of a schedule. Besides, Weiss was going to have plenty of things to enjoy in a moment.

With the straps cut, Ruby grabbed the middle of Weiss’ bra and lifted up, pulling her girlfriend’s entire body off the bed. The action tugged on the already sore and stretched tendons of blue-eyed girl’s arms and legs, as well as making the cuffs bite down harder into her flesh. Those two sensations ended up making her grunt and groan in pain and pleasure at the exact same time. Soon enough though the bra straps snapped, the fine hooks unable to support the girl’s entire weight, and Weiss fell down onto the bed hard, tension and pain still burning in her shoulders and thighs.

Ruby for her part merely tossed Weiss’ ruined bra on the ground before returning her full attention to her girlfriend’s beautiful body. Placing the knife on the bed, right next to her girlfriend’s head, Ruby climbed on the bed, straddling Weiss.

“Ruby wha- Gah!” Weiss chocked as Ruby backhanded her so hard, that the silver-eyed girl’s knuckles creaked at the force. The blow seemed to daze Weiss, but the smile that formed moment later told Ruby that she was right in her hunch. “Oh, I love you!” Weiss purred a small trail of blood running down the corner of her mouth. Even without Aura, Ruby’s upper body strength was quite developed after all.

“Figured you were getting bored,” Ruby replied, before grabbing Weiss’ erect nipples and pulling on them savagely, once again lifting Weiss’ body roughly off the mattress.

“Ooooh! More! Mooaaa-!” Weiss scream begged and moaned simultaneously, as Ruby twisted the little nubs of flesh, pulling them in various direction, making Weiss’ upper body dance a grotesque dance in the air. Just as her girlfriend’s moans and screams began to subside, Ruby dug her fingernails into Weiss’ breasts, making sure to be as merciless as possible. At that action, the white-haired Huntress threw her head back and a moan, sensual and agonized at the same time, erupted from her throat, making Ruby shiver with delight.

She was getting good at this.

As Ruby released Weiss’ breasts from her grip, the Schnee heiress sunk back into the bed, bonelessly, an expression of bliss and extasy on her face, vision slightly unfocused. Ruby allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend’s formerly perfect body. Now, the red line and small puncture the knife left earlier were joined by a collection of deep fingernail marks, even a few places where the skin had broken, pearly beads of blood dotting those spots. Leaning in with a teasing smile, Ruby asked:

“Not too much for you, sweetie?” the question was quickly answered as Weiss shook her head lazily like she was having a spa treatment.

“Hurt me more, Ruby, please!” Weiss pleaded almost desperately, her blue eyes, partially clouded and unfocused, like a junkie getting her latest fix.

“Your wish, is my command, Princess,” Ruby nodded, before pulling her left arm back, fingers clenching into a fist. Weiss’ eyes widened in recognition, just as Ruby brought her fist down, punching Weiss’ left tit as hard as she could.

“Gah!” Weiss chocked out, the punch forcing all the air in her lungs out, eyes shooting wide open. As the initial impact seemed to fade, Weiss moaned out, her tone again more a purr of carnal pleasure than a grunt of pain. “Urgh! Again!~” she whispered temptingly at Ruby, who didn’t need to be told twice. She just raised her fist again.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that graced the dorm room were the meaty impacts of Ruby’s fists against Weiss’ body and the platinum-haired girl's groans, moans, and grunts of equal parts pain and pleasure. Ruby for her part hit indiscriminately and without mercy. Breasts, stomach, ribs, sternum, she pounded over and over again, until she could feel her arms getting heavy and slightly bruised themselves. With a last parting strike into Weiss’ stomach, Ruby leaned back, enjoying the view of her handiwork.

Bruises and red marks were slowly but surely beginning to form over Weiss’ upper body, marking every single spot that Ruby assaulted. Unsurprisingly to the silver-eyed girl noted how much overlap there was in the bruises, some of the markings even directly atop one another. Weiss for her part appeared completely unconcerned by this, as she simply lay back in bed, basking in what Ruby could only call an afterglow; her eyes were half-lidded, her breathing was shallow and low, her porcelain skin now flushed with a rose tinge, sweat forming atop that. The murmurs of satisfaction that escaped her parted lips, were akin to the purrs of a particularly well taken care of cat.

Ruby for her part also felt warm… Excited… _Ravenous_ even. While she hadn’t felt it before, now that she was no longer punching her girlfriend (_Dust, that still sounded weird!_) Ruby could feel how damp her own pussy was. The heat between her legs was definitely real, Weiss’ current abused state, clearly doing something for the black-haired girl’s libido. Taking a shaky breath, Ruby whispered, her voice thick with _need_.

“Enough rest!” she intoned, hands undoing the clasp of her red cloak before throwing it to the side. It would just get in the way for what was next. “I think it’s time to give you _more_!” she smiled, picking up the knife that was resting near Weiss’ head. The white-haired Huntress didn’t speak up this time, instead merely letting out a needy mewing noise. “Good girl!” Ruby praised, sliding down Weiss’ body, repositioning, so she was straddling her girlfriend’s thigh. Once she found a good position to grind against, Ruby began doing just that in slow, sensual circles. The motion also had the effect of putting additional pressure on Weiss’ bound leg, pulling on the muscles, causing Weiss even more discomfort, which she appeared to appreciate.

Once Ruby managed to get into a nice rhythm, she leaned forward a little, digging her nails into the bound Huntress’ stomach, aiming specifically for spots she punched previously. As Weiss groaned in discomfort, Ruby touched the porcelain skin of Weiss’ sides with the tip of the knife, tracing the blade from the bottom of her girlfriend’s ribs, down to the waistband of her panties. The younger Huntress applied just enough pressure on the sharp edge to break the skin, leaving a nice, ruby-red line behind it. It was an absolute joy doing it, as Weiss squirmed the entire way, every inch, seemingly better and more painful than the last.

When the knife edge was finally stopped by the fabric of Weiss’ underwear, Ruby pushed it in harder, the tip sinking into the platinum-haired girl’s flesh, causing her entire body to stiffen under Ruby.

“Ghh!” Weiss choked out a surprised gasp, which quickly became an exhalation of pleasure, as she seemed to melt into the mattress, luxuriating in the feeling of being penetrated by the blade. Taking it as a cue to continue, Ruby pulled down, cleanly cutting through the sides of her girlfriend’s panties, while leaving a nice, deep gash where the side was severed. As the silver-eyed girl carefully peeled the fabric away, seeing several small drops of blood run down Weiss’ skin.

Unable to resist the temptation, Ruby let go of the knife, placing it atop the bound Huntress’ chest, and ran a finger over the fresh cut she made, the warm blood, clinging stickily to her fingers. The warmth of the blood, spurring Ruby on, she pushed her fingernails directly into the open wound, wiggling them around.

“A-a-a-argh!” the bound girl hollered in pleasure, twisting and wiggling in her restraints. She even trying to move her body more into Ruby’s hand, forcing the silver-eyed girl’s nails deeper into the wound. Ruby herself, simply kept her hand where it was, slowly picking up speed as she ground her pussy against Weiss’ knee, enjoying just how much pain Weiss was putting herself in; between the wound Ruby was aggravating, the increased pressure atop Ruby’s weight applied on the bound girl’s already stretched and taut leg, the metal biting into the flesh of her hands and wrists, making her mad flailing all the more uncomfortable…

Ruby was fairly sure that Weiss was in heaven right now and Ruby wasn’t far behind her, the dark-haired girl’s grinding having slowly become more and more frantic, jerky and desperate as she felt herself build toward a climax. A climax not based on the minute sensation she got from rubbing her clit on her girlfriend’s leg, but the feeling she got when she saw her girlfriend relishing in pain under her.

The unfocused, tear-stained expression on Weiss’ face only seemed to spur Ruby further. Without any preamble, Ruby dug in the fingers of her other hand into Weiss’ stomach before raking down as hard as she could. The nails, encountering skin already bruised and weakened, left angry red trenches across Weiss’ stomach. When her claws reached Weiss’ waist, instead of stopping, Ruby just pressed down harder and kept going. The flimsy, sheer panties, one side already cut, offered no resistance to Ruby’s nails and were simply pushed away, as she viciously raked her fingers across Weiss’ slit and pussy lips.

That definitely got the blue-eyed masochist’s attention, as she stiffened like a board, mouth open in a silent wail, blue eyes open wide in exhilaration. That expression was enough to push Ruby over the edge, her entire body shuddering, as a small orgasm ravaged her body, involuntary twitches of her muscles making her grab onto Weiss’ body to steady herself. Ruby felt her gaze get bleary as her eyes fluttered from the pleasure, but she simply focused on the tremors that shook her to her core, each one better than the last. The black-haired girl’s upper body seemed to slowly sink deeper into the bed, atop her girlfriend’s body, her breathing shallow and ragged with lust.

Ruby looked over her girlfriend and was quite pleased with what she saw.

Weiss appeared a mess of half-formed bruises and cuts, body flushed from exertion, body covered in sweat, here and there intermixing with blood from the cuts Ruby had left on her body. The Schnee heiress’ eyes were unfocused and distant like she was in shock, but the smile playing on her lips and the slight jerky spasms that raced through her body told a different story. Weiss was having just as much of a good time as Ruby was, if not more.

Noticing that her own clothes were now sticking rather uncomfortably to her body due to the exertion and her recent orgasm, Ruby shuffled off the bed, feeling how shaky her legs actually were. Relishing in the feeling, Ruby moved her hands to her waist cincher and began to undo it, fingers shaking slightly as they worked the stings. Soon enough the constraints were loosened enough so that Ruby could shimmy out of the garment, letting it fall to the ground around her ankles. Before she could undo the zipper of her top, a wolf whistle caught her attention. The silver-eyed girl turned around, only to see Weiss staring at her _appreciatively_.

“Oh, please, don’t stop,” Weiss smiled greedily, causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

“So, _I_ don’t get a show, but you do? That strikes me as slightly unfair, sweetie,” Ruby teased, stepping out of the discarded cincher.

“Life isn’t really fair,” Weiss countered, but Ruby shook her head.

“Unfortunately for you, I am!” with those words, she threw the black cloth over Weiss’ head, completely covering the white-haired girl’s eyes, drawing a moan from her. Ruby noted with amusement that Weiss did try to dislodge the garment, but due to how stringently she was tied down, that proved impossible.

In the meantime, Ruby slowly unzipped the top of her dress, peeling the padded Huntress dress off her sweaty upper body enjoying the cooler air of the room caress her skin. As Ruby worked her arms out of the sleeves, she noted that Weiss was still struggling to catch a glimpse of Ruby undressing. The dark-haired Huntress supposed that even through the fabric, Weiss could hear the zipper and that spurred her on, despite the futility… Or knowing Weiss the way Ruby did, it maybe just added to the excitement of the struggle.

And Ruby did enjoy watching Weiss struggle.

With no particular haste, Ruby undid her belt and skirt, allowing the rest of her garments to drop to the floor around her, leaving her in just her underwear. Unlike Weiss’ sheer, alluring and very provocative garments, Ruby’s bra and panties were sports-oriented, perfectly comfortable and combat-ready. The silver-eyed girl supposed that she could have worn some of her more… _racy_ sets, but there wasn’t really a point. After all, what was the point if it wasn’t going to be on her that much longer?

Now that she was ready, Ruby sauntered back to the bed, placing a knee on the mattress. As soon as she did, her bound girlfriend stopped moving entirely, as if startled. A predatory grin started playing on Ruby’s face as she languidly drew her body over Weiss, again straddling the white-haired heiress. It amused the younger girl to no end that Weiss seemed to keep following Ruby’s perceived position, even if part of Ruby’s Huntress clothes were still making it impossible for her to see.

Deciding to return to where they were before she stripped down, and get Weiss back in the mood, Ruby balled up her fist and proceeded to punch Weiss, while she was still blinded. The impact, while lessened by the presence of fabric in the way, still resounded with a meaty thud, followed by a low groan and later an appreciative sound from Weiss, whose body seemed to relax more, head wobbling from left to right.

Without any preamble, Ruby yanked the cincher off the white-haired girl’s face, revealing Weiss’ face and the fresh bruise forming on her temple. The blue-eyed masochist seemed to be disorientated, her eyes closing and opening rapidly, even as tears were forming around the corners, the sudden exposure to light proving too much. Ruby grabbed Weiss’ chin, shaking the white-haired girl’s head roughly, getting her to refocus.

“Back to Remnant, little Snowflake!” she prompted, running a thumb over the split in Weiss’ lip, smudging the blood, as if lipstick over her girlfriend’s lower lip. When Weiss finally managed to break through the miasma of pleasure and pain, Ruby smiled sweetly. “Time to get ready for the main event.”

Weiss’ eyes seemed to sparkle at the suggestion as she bit her upper lip in clear excitement, almost like a child.


	2. Chapter 2: Pencils and Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE!
> 
> I'd like to claim that I perfectly timed this to be inline with the day that Volume 7 released, and this was my plan all along... But who am I kidding, this was because I came very damn close to a breakdown several times in the last months and things aren't really improving that much. I've mostly been sustaining myself with cartoons and cheesy romantic fanfics. It just so happened that I finished today.
> 
> As usual between the start of a project and the end of a project things change... Drastically! This was nowhere NEAR what I envisioned for this chapter and specifically the end of the chapter. I didn't even get to use all the 67 colours making the title kind of pointless... But I am happy how it ended in the end. Not happy with the quality, mind you, but happy with the content.
> 
> That being said, I have no idea where the interruption at the middle of the chapter came from! My muse just smacked me over the head with a giant replica Doomhammer from Warcraft and I had to add it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :)

Ruby didn’t speak anymore, simply sliding down her girlfriend’s leg, enjoying the cool feel of skin against her still sensitive clit. Once Ruby’s ass pressed against the bound girl’s foot, she leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Weiss’ scratched pussy, the destroyed panties still wrapped around the other thigh, where the waistband was still intact. The scratches that Ruby’s nails caused earlier were still there, red and angry, standing in sharp relief to the pristine skin around them. The silver-eyed girl noted with amusement that her girlfriend appeared to be quite wet, as a few drops of arousal were making their way out her vagina.

It was a good start, but they were going to need more… _Space_.

Stretching over the edge of the bed, Ruby put her hand between the mattress and the bed frame, quickly finding what she was looking for. Retrieving her hand almost triumphantly, Ruby showed Weiss her prize; a smooth, simple-looking, silver vibrator. Weiss’ own. Ruby still remembered the first time her girlfriend showed it to her and how they laughed over the tagline for the model: “_Using Gravity Dust to make the ground move for YOU!_”

Now though, that tagline lined up pretty well with what Ruby was planning.

“Three, or four fingers to start with, Weiss?” Ruby asked, leaning back down over Weiss’ restrained body, her head close to the platinum-haired girl’s sex.

“Four!” Weiss almost pleaded, making Ruby giggle.

“I should stop asking one of these days,” she admitted, placing the vibrator on Weiss’ stomach. “First though, I want a little taste…”

Without giving Weiss a chance to say anything or protest, Ruby went to work, biting down Weiss’ right inner thigh, even as she buried her nails into the opposing thigh and began raking it madly.

“Aaa-AGH!” Weiss screamed loudly, when Ruby twisted her head, teeth still buried in her girlfriend’s flesh, twisting the muscles and breaking skin. With her other hand, Ruby could already feel the skin under her nails going raw from the continued abuse. With each new action she took in attempting to hurt Weiss; from puncturing skin with her fingernails, to letting teeth rake flesh until she could feel blood, Ruby could feel Weiss’ body shudder and twist within the restraints. The white-haired girl’s muscles were reacting naturally to the assault, even if their owner was now all but wailing in pleasure and begging for more abuse.

“Harder! Hurt me more!” Weiss pleaded as a drowning person might for a life raft and Ruby was more than happy to oblige. Without any warning, the dark-haired Huntress stopped clawing at Weiss’ already damaged thigh and brought a fist down on her pussy. For a brief heartbeat, the impact seemed to not register in the blue-eyed girl’s mind, but then a long, groaning gurgle bubbled from Weiss’ throat, telling Ruby just how much the brutal blow was appreciated.

Giving Weiss’ thighs a few more savage bites, just to make sure they were marked properly, Ruby shifted her body again, this time aligning her arm with the entrance to Weiss’ sex, four fingers arranged like a blunt arrowhead, their tips touching the moist, quivering pussy lips. The younger Huntress paused, just long enough for the anticipation to build in her girlfriend’s mind, before pushing her hand meatily into Weiss’ tight pussy, spreading it wide. Weiss’ entire body seemed to jump in its restraints as Ruby’s hand didn’t give the white-haired girl any time to relax or prepare for the sudden insertion, making it far more painful than it should have been. Ruby herself felt just how tight the passage was, her fingers being pressed against one another, enveloped by the warm, slick walls of the fleshy canal.

Weiss apparently loved every second of it, if her constant pleasured screams were any indication, even as Ruby began to pump her hand in an out like a piston. The platinum-haired Huntress’ body twisted and shifted like a worm on a hook, her efforts, and spasms, making the entire bedframe creak and crackle as if it was going to break any moment now, the chain links of the cuffs, rattling and groaning under the pull. Ruby felt herself getting aroused once more. The sight of her girlfriend in pain and loving it, spurred the sadistic Huntress to pump harder and faster, while her free hand, desperate for something to hurt, began scratching and clawing at Weiss’ stomach. As she did that, Ruby smelled tinges of copper, meaning that her actions had made Weiss bleed again.

True enough, Ruby felt a drop of blood slide from Weiss’ pussy down her fingers and toward her wrist. It was clearly time for the next step.

Abandoning the scratching, Ruby quickly grabbed the silvery vibrator and turned it on to the highest setting, causing the cylindrical device to begin buzzing almost violently. Using the thumb of the hand that was still pumping in and out of Weiss’ sex, she pulled back the clitoral hood, exposing the little bundle of nerves, now slightly engorged from all the teasing and pain. A part of Ruby really wanted to bite down on the little bud, maybe roll it around her teeth for a while, crushing it from time to time and making Weiss scream like a Nuckelavee, but that wasn’t the time for it. Despite how much Weiss liked being in pain, her body still reacted naturally in that it contracted muscles, which was not what they wanted.

With a sigh, Ruby simply pressed the tip of the vibrator to the white-haired girl’s clit, drawing it in lazy circles around the little bundle of nerves, making sure to always keep contact.

“Aaaaaaaaah!” the result was instantaneous as Weiss’ upper body shot up in its restraints, the sudden jerk almost sending Ruby flying off her girlfriend’s leg. The silver-eyed girl quickly readjusted atop her convulsing lover, keeping the elegant vibrator pressed firmly against Weiss’ clit. With how stimulated the white-haired girl was, it wasn’t going to take long for her to come.

Then Ruby could really get to work.

Sure enough, within a minute or Ruby pressing the tip of the vibrator to Weiss’ clit, the Schnee heiress’ breath was already starting to become ragged and heavy. Smirking, Ruby resumed using her arm like a piston, pushing it in and out of Weiss’ vagina, adding pain to the pleasure that was simmering away in her partner’s body. The motion caught the chained-up Huntress by surprise, causing her muscles to tighten up, body rising from the bed.

“Raaaaaaaaaangh!” Weiss wailed, Ruby unable to discern if it was from pain or bliss. Taking it as a sign that she was doing something right, the dark-haired Huntress continued her sensual assault on Weiss’ body, twisting and jerking the fingers buried in Weiss’ sex, in order to keep the white-haired girl guessing constantly.

Ruby felt fresh heat erupting between her thighs as she watched Weiss twist and wiggle like an impaled Creep. The coppery scent of blood was mixing with the smell of sexual arousal in the room, driving the silver-eyed girl insane with lust, spurring her motions on to be crueler and more painful, forcing her girlfriend’s body into more and more obscene positions, relishing in the way Weiss’ face contorted, muscles unable to figure out if they wanted to show agony or ecstasy. After a while, Ruby was unable to resist the temptation any longer and began grinding on Weiss’ leg again, begging the buildup to her own climax.

Neither Huntress could really tell how much time passed, both absorbed in their own world of sexual gratification and enjoyment, but before either of them realized, Weiss’s breathing became little more than sharp intakes, before a loud, long and primal shriek escaped her lips. Almost as soon as the scream began, entire body tensing up under Ruby, cuffs groaning under the strain they were experiencing, as the bound girl’s frame started shaking from the orgasm that was no doubt ravaging her already battered body. During the entire climax, Ruby didn’t stop assaulting her girlfriend’s sex as mercilessly as humanly possible, making sure that the platinum-haired heiress enjoyed every last moment of her orgasm.

Not that Ruby stopped once Weiss sunk back down to the bed clearly exhausted. After all, Ruby herself was still somewhat _unfulfilled_. She wanted to watch her girlfriend wiggle and squirm and _bleed_ some more, so she could wring a second orgasm out of her own body.

The silver-eyed girl didn’t stop the pistoning motion of her hand or move the vibrator away from Weiss’ clit, even as she saw the signs that the orgasm was subsiding. Licking her lips in anticipation, Ruby waited a few more seconds for Weiss to realize that that stimulation on her clit and Ruby fisting her wasn’t stopping.

“Ruby… Wha-AAR! Too much!” Ruby dialed up the vibrator by another setting, just as her girlfriend was about to speak. “I’m too sensi- GAH!” this time the black-haired girl buried her hand further up Weiss’ cunt, managing to push all the way to the wrist. The result was instantaneous as Weiss’ eyes went wide, pupils shrinking from the sudden intrusion, while her mouth opened in a silent scream. Moments later the heiress’ voice caught up to her mind and a loud scream of pleasure and anguish ripped out of her throat, as her entire body began to twist in its bonds, clearly trying to get away from the vibrator and Ruby’s hand.

Ruby for her part though, was only spurred onward by her girlfriend’s desperate struggle and began pumping harder, while simultaneously resuming to grind against Weiss’ twisting leg. Already the silver-eyed girl could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as she felt how much pain Weiss was enduring. Her mind was hazy with lust aimed squarely at the masochistic girl under her, imagination running wild with what was coming next.

Right after she _came_ though!

The screams periodically subsided as Ruby moved closer and closer to an inevitable release, the younger girl’s concentration wavering every now and again from too much stimulation slowing her mind down. Every time they did, the dark-haired Huntress became more savage, the warm feeling of blood running down her wrist driving her crazy. Underneath her, Ruby could feel Weiss’ body beginning to tense up again, the telltale signs of another pain and pleasure fueled orgasm threatening to wreak havoc on the platinum-haired girl’s body.

The mad little dance of sadist and masochist continued for a good five minutes, before, with a guttural, broken, and ecstasy-laden voice, Weiss’ body was ravaged by a second orgasm, this one even more powerful than the previous one. As the orgasm hit, her entire upper body rose from the bed, back arching like a twig threatening to break, head swinging wildly, her snow-white locks going in all directions.

Ruby’s own peak came shortly after Weiss’, the combination of physical stimulation and her girlfriend’s pleasurable suffering, pushing Ruby over the edge. As the release overcame her, the silver-eyed Huntress began to grind faster and more desperately, allowing her mind to be completely encompassed by lust, by desire, by sheer primal _need_. She threw the vibrator aside, uncaring anymore if she was pleasuring Weiss and dug her fingernails into the bound girl’s stomach. The savagery with which Ruby assaulted the skin was nothing short of animalistic and skin quickly broke under her fingernails. Fresh blood assaulted Ruby’s senses, as Weiss bit back whimpers of pain, just as Ruby’s climax finally began to subside, her body now jittery from the aftershocks. Slowly, just as Weiss dropped back to the bed, clearly exhausted, Ruby leaned forward, draping herself over her girlfriend’s warm, bruised and wounded body, relishing the cool skin to skin contact.

“Mhrhrhr…” Ruby purred as she enjoyed the cool sensation of Weiss’ skin against her burning one. The ragged breathing of her girlfriend reminded Ruby of how amazing everything up to this point felt for her, and no doubt to Weiss as well. She would have liked nothing more than to simply cuddle the bound girl until they were over the amazing experience they just had. There was one more thing that had to be done before though.

With great reluctance, and no small amount of pleasurable twinges as she rubbed her pussy over Weiss’ skin, Ruby hauled herself upwards, grinding her entire body over Weiss’ own. She was vaguely aware of the droplets of blood that smeared over her breasts and stomach but paid them no attention. Once Ruby was face to face with Weiss, she could take in the sight of her girlfriend’s post-orgasmic bliss; a healthy reddish tinge was now present on Weiss’s face, contrasting not just with her alabaster skin, but also the two bruises that were forming on her face. Weiss’ mouth was slightly agape, a few drops of blood still present where Ruby’s backhand had split her lip, while short, almost gasping breaths escaped between the open lips. Sapphire blue eyes sparkled with tears, slightly unfocused, as the Schnee heiress was clearly still on cloud nine. Pearly white locks framed the entire picture like a beautiful frame.

Slowly and lovingly, Ruby placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face, turning it slightly to the side, before she leaned in for a kiss, gently connecting her lips to Weiss’, almost as if afraid to break the bound girl. It took the blue-eyed Huntress a moment to realize what was happening, but when she did, she returned Ruby’s kiss hungrily and desperately, like a starving person being given food for the first time in weeks. The kiss deepened then, Ruby maneuvering her tongue into Weiss’ mouth, intertwining the two appendages.

The kiss continued for several minutes, before, breathless and panting, the girls broke it off, a smile creeping onto Ruby’s features.

“You look beautiful, sweetie,” she whispered, touching her forehead to Weiss’.

“You do too,” Weiss muttered back, her voice still a bit hoarse from all the screaming earlier.

“Now, I think it’s time I stopped teasing you,” Ruby smirked at the almost involuntary, greedy little whimpering ‘Yes!’ that escaped the bound Huntress’ throat. “Let’s get you in position then!” Ruby reluctantly lifted her body off Weiss’, almost immediately missing the contact of skin. The younger Huntress slid off the bed completely and gently walked to the bottom of the bed. Even as she took the few necessary steps, she was aware of just how shaky her knees were from the previous orgasm, and that brought a smile to her face.

Managing to make her way to the bottom of the bed, Ruby leaned in to unshackle the restraints on Weiss’ legs. Even as the black-haired girl unlocked the handcuffs from the bedposts, she noticed her girlfriends’ alabaster skin being bruised and raw from the constant movement and just how tight the metal bands were. The sight itself made Ruby lick her lips thinking about what she was about to do. Hands shaking in anticipation, she quickly circled the bed and undid the other cuff as well, freeing Weiss’ other leg for the time being.

“Ready?” the silver-eyed girl asked, crawling back on the bed, grabbing her bound girlfriend’s left ankle as she went. She barely waited for Weiss to nod in ascent before pulling her leg toward her head. Weiss’ entire body doubled over to accommodate the motion, as Ruby pulled her legs until they were right next to the headboard of the bed. Once Ruby managed to yank Weiss’ ankle close enough, she used the handcuffs still dangling off it, tying it around the chain the handcuff that bound Weiss’ wrist. Once the metal clicked shut, Ruby proceeded to do the same with the white-haired girl’s other leg, before scooting back to admire the result.

Weiss was now bent in half, with her upper body and head resting on the bed, arms still chained to the bedposts. Her spine though was bent upwards, lifting the heiress’ lower body off the bed, leaving her ass to hand in the air, somewhat provocatively. Weiss’ muscles were tensed from the position, upper thigh and ass cheeks taut like the skin of a drum, an interplay of muscles and sinew rippling from the strain. The angle also left Weiss’ asshole exposed completely, the tight ring of muscle completely open to anything Ruby wanted to do with it. If not for their prior agreement on what they’d do today, Ruby would have relished the opportunity to see how far she could work her fist in there… And Weiss herself probably wouldn’t complain too much either.

Still, a promise was a promise, so Ruby’s eyes drifted away from her girlfriend’s exposed backdoor and inspected the main attraction. While Weiss’ ass had been presenting, the white-haired girl’s pussy was nothing short of begging for attention. There were still drying flakes of blood and general redness from what Ruby did to it earlier. The way the bound Huntress’ legs were spread also forced the pussy lips to part slightly, inviting further harm to befall them. Something that Ruby was more than willing to oblige them with.

Unable to resist the urge, the silver-eyed Huntress raised her hand, before bringing it down like a guillotine, delivering a single, brutal slap across her girlfriend’s open sex…

“GYARH!” the open-palmed strike connected marvelously, making Weiss’ entire body to sink down into the bed, before bouncing back in its restraints, the motion drawing exquisite sounds of pain from Weiss, before a dopey smile started spreading over the blue-eyed girl’s face even as she melted back into the mattress.

Satisfied with the result of her impromptu action, Ruby slid off the bed silently, opening the drawer on the nightstand. From inside the young girl recovered an ordinary grey and black pencil case, before sitting back on the bed, close to Weiss’ head. Ruby could feel her girlfriend’s hungry gaze on her back, silently begging for Ruby to “hurry up for Remnant’s sake”, but that only made the dark-haired Huntress want to take her time more. Slowly, almost savoring the sound of the opening zipper before unceremoniously dumping the content of the small container onto the bed. The rattling of wood filled the bed, as Ruby began to spread out the pieces.

Sixty-seven, perfectly sharpened, even-length, different colored pencils now lay on the bed.

Ruby smirked, picking up a handful of the pencils and adjusted them in her hands so that all the tips were aligned. Slowly she moved the handful of sharp points over the exposed flesh of Weiss’ right ass cheek… And jabbed them into the skin. Hard.

The graphite tips sunk into Weiss’ skin deeply, bending the flesh and making the bound girl twist in her restraints. Pained whimpers escaped between clenched teeth, but Ruby wasn’t fooled for a moment about her girlfriend’s enjoyment. Remnant, this wasn’t even the worst thing Ruby had jammed into her body!

“Nnnnngh-AAAA!“ Weiss finally screamed out loud as the silver-eyed Huntress gave the handful of pencils a few final twists before she pulled the stinging graphite away from the skin with a deliberate yank, dragging furrows across Weiss’ skin as she did. Leaving the pencils back on the bed, Ruby leaned closer to examine the damage she had caused, all the while listening to the beautiful sounds of Weiss’ still ragged breaths.

The points where the pencils were buried in for the longest amount of time were now deep punctures, though no blood was present from what Ruby could see. Just deep almost black dots in a small circular area. The lines Ruby had dragged over the skin when removing the pencils were now angry red furrows across the skin, with singular colored lines running right in the middle of each angry red trench. Ruby blew gently on the lines, cold breath soothing and causing Weiss to shiver a little from the sensation. Once the marks were traced, Ruby pulled back, grabbing another handful of pencils and adjusting them evenly, just as she did the first batch. The black-haired girl shuffled slightly up the bed, before gently grabbing hold of Weiss’ right ankle, just above the harsh-red marks the handcuffs had left, enjoying the cold feeling of the alabaster skin… Before savagely jamming the pencils into the sole of Weiss’ foot.

“Yaaaaa!” The white-haired Huntress howled as Ruby began to torment her feet, digging the graphite roughly into the soles of her feet. Ruby showed no mercy, twisting and angling the graphite peaks in a way to cause as much pain as possible, dragging them along the sensitive flesh, twisting her wrist back and forth in fast, jerky motions. All the while, Weiss continued to sing a wonderful little song of pain intermixed with pleasure for Ruby’s ears, making the younger girl feel herself get aroused yet again.

About a minute or so into scratching, tickling and coloring Weiss’ soles Ruby finally removed the pencils and noted with exasperation that several of them were actually broken now, the graphite tips laying on the bedsheets. The silver-eyed girl frowned as she remembered how long it took her to actually sharpen all of these to perfect tips and exact length, even if it ultimately didn’t matter.

Sighing, Ruby picked up another set of unbroken pencils and this time snaked her hand around the restraints, aligning the sharp graphite perfectly with the tip of Weiss’ left breast. Ruby flashed a hungry smile at her girlfriend, whose eyes widened slightly as she understood what Ruby was going to do… And then smiled appreciatively at the younger Huntress, as if this was the best birthday gift she could have gotten. It was a look of pure adoration that Ruby drank in as she plunged the pencils into the flesh of her girlfriend’s breasts.

“AAAAARGH!” Weiss threw her head back as she screamed like a madwoman, at the pain, as Ruby put as much of her weight as she could behind the stab, enjoying as Weiss’ perky breast sunk underneath the vicious force. The bound heiress’ entire frame shook as Ruby twisted the pencils around at various angles, much like she did earlier, applying various levels of force and not letting Weiss get comfortable with any single one of them. Even as Weiss screamed her lungs out, Ruby snaked her free hand to her girlfriend’s exposed sex, running a single digit between the slightly parted pussy lips, noting with amusement that despite the horrendous pain, the white-haired girl was still wet as before. Further emboldened by the masochistic reaction, Ruby pulled the pencils our of Weiss’ tit only to jab them in again, this time raking at the tender mammary as she went, leaving angry, almost bleeding welts along them.

The silver-eyed sadist found herself giggling as she continued to torment her girlfriend’s breasts. Every now and again Ruby would switch the pencils she used, either to add a few more colors to the ones already present, or simply because her constant movements and twisting raking had broken off a tip. No matter how many times she did so though, it was always with one hand, as her other extremity was occupied plunging a finger into Weiss’ pussy, teasing the moist, warm insides, focusing on Weiss’ G-spot. Ruby was sure that if she used the vibrator right now, Weiss would have come in seconds.

That was for later though.

Feeling that Weiss was reaching her limit, both in terms of pleasure and pain, the black-haired Huntress withdrew the pencils from Weiss’ breasts and finger from her pussy. Surveying the damage she’d caused, Ruby noticed several tiny droplets of blood in various spots on Weiss’, now very colorful, breasts, making it clear just how generous Ruby had been with her application of force. Smiling in a self-satisfied manner, Ruby brought the finger she teased Weiss sex with to her mouth, gently licking Weiss’ wet arousal off the digit, as she waited for the platinum-haired girl to recover from the sensational overload. As Weiss’ body finally relaxed slightly in its restraints the girl appeared to regain her ability to speak;

“Why did you stop?!” Weiss half demanded half pleaded, her voice slurred causing Ruby to chuckle at how petulant her girlfriend could be from time to time. Slowly and carefully, the silver-eyed Huntress leaned over the bound girl, silencing her protests with a long, gentle kiss. The action seemed to surprise the Schnee Heiress as it took her a few moments to begin returning the caress of Ruby’s lips. Weiss’ kiss was far more forceful, sloppier and her mouth hungrier than Ruby’s, betraying just how desperate the blue-eyed girl was.

The sloppy, loving kiss lasted for about a minute before Ruby finally began to pull away, finding it amusing how Weiss seemed to try and follow her head, eventually finding it impossible due to the restraints, causing her to whimper in protest.

“I stopped, sweetie, because there is still one more thing you so begged me to do, and we can’t do that if you’re unconscious.” Ruby reminded, even as she readjusted on the bed. For the next bit, she climbed onto her knees, right in front of Weiss, giving her better leverage. The darker-haired girl couldn’t resist running her hands up and down her girlfriend’s thighs and ass, enjoying the cool skin… Before scratching it savagely, causing Weiss to tense a wonderful growling purr escaping the bound girl’s lips. Satisfied that the platinum-haired Huntress was back in the mood, Ruby grabbed several pencils, no more than ten and carefully arranged them in her right hand so the blunt ends were at the same place. Once satisfied that she couldn’t get them more aligned than they already were, the younger Huntress ran the fingers of her left hand over Weiss’ cleanly shaven pussy lips, using her fingers to tease around the entrance, making the bound Huntress squirm a little. After several minutes of drawing lazy, oblong circles and running teasing fingers around the opening of her girlfriend’s sex, Ruby finally stopped her teasing and using her digits spread Weiss’ lower lips further apart, opening the entrance. With that done, Ruby carefully aligned the group of pencils just above the moist, quivering in anticipation slit. Ruby could feel Weiss tensing in expectation, her ass now tight with both dread and excitement…

As soon as the muscles relaxed from having to take a breath, Ruby forced the pencils inside with a mighty shove. The sudden action gave Weiss very little time to adjust, which was precisely what Ruby wanted. The Schnee heiress literally began bouncing in her restraints from the abrupt intrusion into her sex, to the point that Ruby actually had to push her down, lest she genuinely broke something without meaning to.

Once Weiss finally calmed down, though her breath was still slightly shaky, Ruby finally spoke;

“Everything you hoped for, sweetie?” Ruby asked teasingly, looking into Weiss’ hazy sapphire eyes.

“Mhm! Moooore…” Weiss pleaded, her voice cracking a little, even as her body twitched. Ruby smirked at how much of a masochist her girlfriend was.

“As you wish, Princess!”

With those words, Ruby slightly twisted the pencils already in Weiss’ pussy, making the bound girl twitch a few more times. With that done, the black-haired teen picked up another pencil. Now the real fun began!

Managing to work a finger between two of the lodged pencils, Ruby pushed them aside from one another creating a small gap, stretching Weiss’ pussy lips as she did. Since the pencils inside weren’t even an inch thick this was relatively easy to do and didn’t cause much pain… For now. With the opening created, Ruby gently slid the new pencil into Weiss’ slit as well, bringing the count up to eleven.

“Only fifty-six more to go, dear!” Ruby smiled sweetly, tracing a finger around the slowly stretching entrance of her girlfriend’s slit. Ruby was genuinely interested to see how large it would become when they were done, and judging by the pleased noises Weiss made, so was she…

Ruby began to insert pencil after pencil into Weiss’ vagina, taking her time to insert each piece of wood, Yang would have probably made a joke here, as gently as she could. After all, the purpose of this was to become painful and uncomfortable gradually. If they wanted immediate pain, Ruby would’ve just started fisting the bound girl again. No, Weiss wanted this to be slow and Ruby was more than happy to oblige, as watching the delicate folds stretch further with each new tiny shaft had an almost hypnotic charm to it.

And so the pattern continued for the next dozen or so pencils, with Ruby prying, clawing and shoving more and more pencils into Weiss’ stretching pussy, each time requiring a bit more force and making Weiss make just a bit more noise. The process began to remind the silver-eyed sadist of a pressure cooker, slowly building up to the point where it would start billowing steam and screeching. That was Weiss right now; something that would soon start screaming in both pleasure and pain for Ruby’s amusement and her own enjoyment, as more and more pencils were inserted in. As the pressure built and soon the white-haired girl’s vagina wouldn’t stretch as much without sizable effort… And pain.

“Aaaagh!” That point came at around pencil 30 when, for the first time, Ruby had some trouble forcing the current pencil, a neon pink one, between its brethren. Even as she pushed the piece of wood further down, Ruby felt it scrape and jostle the rest. That lead to Weiss’s body to convulse in its restraints, the sharp edges of the pencils irritating the inside of her sex canal. Weiss’ body flexed in its restraints, muscles quivering with the strain, toes, and fingers curling in and out from the sudden spike of agony. Ruby was almost afraid that Weiss actually got hurt this time, but as the heiress’ body relaxed a few moments later, a familiar purr of satisfaction that made the younger Huntress relax.

Then she picked up another pencil.

After that point, each multicolored piece of wood that Ruby pushed in seemed to offer a bit more resistance, and require a little more force to spread apart. Each time when Ruby did that, Weiss screamed, twisted, trembled… And enjoyed herself, if her occasional moaning was any indication. Ruby herself also enjoyed the entire show as with each noise her bound girlfriend made, the younger Huntress felt a new little twinge in her sex, felt herself grow a little more aroused, a little less restrained. She wanted to _ravage_ Weiss’ body! Bruise it, beat it, break it, scratch and bit till she tasted blood, shove her hands inside Weiss’ delicate passages and ruin them from the inside out, make the white-haired girl’s mind simply _snap_ from both the extasy and sheer torment Ruby inflicted.

The silver-eyed sadist channeled those feelings into her current motions, jabbing the next pencil she held roughly, without even trying to open enough space first. The pencil naturally snagged, jostling the rest of its brethren around Weiss’ pussy, forcing several of them even further in than they already were, not even managing to push in. Incensed by the failure, Ruby repositioned the pencil on the edge of the group, right where they strained against Weiss’ pussy lips, the pink flesh stretched and looking painful. Ruby didn’t really pay that any heed as she began trying to hook the side of the pencil into the inside of the ring of flesh, scraping at the delicate dermis. Grunts and pained moans escaping Weiss’ lips only fueled the inferno of sadistic lust that ran through the dark-haired Huntress. Since her initial attempts weren’t working at all, Ruby moved on to using her free hand, pinching, pulling and scratching at the skin in order to open it just a bit further and shove the next pencil in.

“RRRRRGHM!” Weiss groaned through gritted teeth as Ruby finally with scratching and pulling managed to force the forty-ninth pencil inside Weiss’ pussy. The silver-eyed girl relished as she coarsely slid the colored pieces of wood into her girlfriend’s insides, feeling its struggle against the inner walls of Weiss’ vagina, every inch causing another jostle and twist and turn. Even after the pencil stopped moving, It took the Schnee heiress a good minute to finally relax back in her restraints, even though her breathing was still labored and jagged.

While she waited for the blue-eyed masochist to recover, Ruby leaned in, examining her work with an almost dreamy expression usually reserved for her sniper-scythe, _Crescent Rose_. The variety of colors that were jammed into Weiss’ sex was amazing, and the way the pencils themselves seemed to be just absorbed by the lower lips of the bound girl was somewhat… Mesmerizing. Unable to resist, Ruby ran a fingernail over the edge of the opening, hearing the small ‘tick’ every individual pencil made against her nail, as well as the smooth, stretched flesh of the entrance of Weiss’ pussy against the soft pad of her fingers. Ruby continued her treck over the ring, until she reached the ‘top’ of it, her finger brushing against Weiss’ clit, making the little bundle of nerves twitch. That caused Ruby to grin even more predatorily as she leaned forward, gently resting her chin on the pencil tips, careful not to hurt herself. Once positioned, she looked down at where Weiss’ head was laying on the bed, eyes half-closed brows furrowed.

“Are you _enjoying_ yourself little Snowflake?” Ruby teased, drawing a lazy back and forth across Weiss’ clit. When the bound girl did little more than nod her head and breathe heavily though, Ruby frowned, removing her finger. That immediately caught the masochist’s attention as blue eyes snapped open and slung around to look at Ruby with a betrayed look. For her part, the younger Huntress merely remained stationary, finger a few inches away from Weiss’ clitoris. “Words, little Snowflake!” Ruby chastised.

“Yes-” Weiss grunted before clearing her throat. Ruby supposed that screaming and panting for so long had left her throat a bit dry. “_Myrtenaster_.” Weiss intoned, using the safe word they had, which signaled for a quick break. “Can I have some water, sweetie? My throat is killing me here!”

Ruby’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, taking a breath to quickly escape the mindset the last hour had worked her into. At first it seemed to not work, the lust stirring in Ruby’s mind threatening to overpower her self-control. The silver-eyed girl had to close her eyes and slowly count down from ten in order to completely shed the desire to ignore the request for a break. Being dominant in a relationship definitely wasn’t as easy as people thought; switching from one mindset to another was a challenge after all. Once Ruby was sure that she wouldn’t do anything she’d regret later, she opened her eyes and gave Weiss a bright smile:

“Oh, sure!”

Since she couldn’t just toss Weiss a normal glass, and undoing the chains would be too long an endeavor, Ruby oriented herself toward the room’s small fridge. Picking up one of the sports bottles Yang kept in the fridge and quickly emptying it of the ridiculous caffeine drink the blonde brawler preferred, Ruby filled the bottle with fresh water, before resealing the top and opening it. Trotting back to the bed with the bottle in hand, Ruby carefully guided it pass the tangled mess of Weiss’ still bound limbs into her girlfriend’s mouth, allowing her to drink as much as she wanted. The silver-eyed girl watched as Weiss sucked on the bottlecap greedily, fast enough that some of the liquid actually escaped between her lips, the cold water trailing a rivulet down the side of her face. Once the bound Huntress was done, she retracted her head away from the bottle signaling Ruby to take it away.

“Thank you, Ruby!” Weiss sighed, her voice sounding smoother and far more relaxed than a minute before, despite the slight twinges of discomfort.

“Anytime!” Ruby smiled cheerfully as she put the bottle on the floor to the side. “Ready to continue?”

“Oh, _Dust_ yes!” Weiss replied excitedly, shifting her body around, clearly trying to hurt herself using the pencils already lodged in her pussy. Ruby saw her succeed as Weiss’ face scrunched in pain moments later. “Mhmm!~” the purr was one of low, guttural satisfaction. Ruby’s libido approved immediately, the younger girl barely resisting the urge to do something horrendous to her girlfriend just to hear that noise again. Why wasn’t it as easy to escape this mindset as it was getting in it, Ruby wondered as she climbed on the bed. Once back in her previous position, looming above Weiss’ bound body, Ruby started where she left off.

“Now little Snowflake, I think you were enjoying yourself a lot?” Ruby smirked, poking the tips of the pencils, moving them slightly, making Weiss tremble with delight.

“Yes, yes I was!” the blue-eyed heiress nodded fervently.

“Well, your pussy is getting a little too tight and I still have another… Eighteen pencils to go!” Ruby smirked sadistically, even as a shiver ran through Weiss. “I think it’s time to loosen up your muscles a bit.” Ruby grabbed the silver vibrator she’d previously left on the bed and cranked it up to the maximum vibration. “Though at first, they will contract a bit so this might get… _Intense_!” the silver-eyed girl licked her lips as she watched the interplay of trepidation, excitement, arousal, and hints of fear that played across her girlfriend’s face, as the vibrator neared. “Now, do use that singing voice of yours, sweetie!”

“Ah… Ah… Oh, Dust- HyaaaAAAA!” Weiss‘ voice rose several octaves moment after the vibrator came into contact with her clit, the sudden introduction of the vibrations rocking her mind and body almost instantly. The white-haired Huntress’ entire body seized up in a moment within its restraints, toes, and fingers curling, inward, muscles tensing like strings. Ruby observed the pencils currently residing inside Weiss’ sex shift and clatter against one another as the muscles contracted and released. Each movement seemed to bring fresh pain to Weiss’ who began mewling her sounds of agonized pleasure again, all thoughts of their little interlude forgotten.

Ruby for her part used the fact she had a free hand now to rub her own clit, even as she moved the vibrator frantically over her girlfriend’s clitoris, in rougher and rougher motions, aiming to provoke more delicious screams out of Weiss. As time dragged on and the bound girl’s voice became less coherent and wilder, Ruby found herself stopping her own pleasure, just to move the pencils around in Weiss’ vagina, each movement making more and more high-pitched screaming echo through the room, driving the silver-eyed Huntress into a near animalistic state of _need_.

Soon enough, through Ruby’s continued machinations, the platinum-haired girl’s cries became less and less pained and more mewling, her bound body began to shift and convulse, pleasure overwriting pain in her mind. The younger Huntress noticed her girlfriend’s reaction and momentarily stopped pleasuring herself in order to give Weiss the last little push she clearly needed to get over the edge. Ruby grabbed the bundle of pencils that she had inserted into Weiss’ pussy, wrapping her fingers over as many of them as she could, before giving them a rough twist to the right.

“Haaaaaa-Aaaa!” the Schnee heiress shrieked, throwing her head backward, as an orgasm began overtaking her body, every muscle contracting from the overwhelming sensation. Lithe body began trembling and shaking within the restraints, even as Ruby continued to apply stimulation to Weiss’ clit with the vibrator, trying to prolong the climax as long as possible. The platinum-haired girl’s vagina kept trying in vain to clench shut, stopped by the wooden objects inserted within, clearly causing her more pain.

It took over a minute, but Ruby finally began to notice the orgasm her girlfriend experienced subsiding, Weiss’ body relaxing ever so slightly within the restraints, breathing evening out. Despite the pain, she must have endured from the position and the savage spreading of her pussy, Weiss looked downright cozy, with her eyes closed, lazy catlike smile on her face.

That didn’t mean that Ruby was going to stop though! It took a few seconds for Weiss’ hazy, post-orgasm brain to catch up to the fact that the vibrations against her clit weren’t stopping, and that Ruby had in fact switched to a higher setting. When the climax properly passed, leaving only the feeling of a vibrator buzzing away on an overly stimulated clit, did Weiss opened her eyes in a bit of an alarm.

“Ruby, ugh, I just came! What are- Mmmmmhgh!” the blue-eyed girl tried to ask, before groaning in pain from the continued stimulation. Delicate features scrunched up in pain as Ruby continued to move the very tip of the silver vibrator over the clit, body beginning to shake a little again. “Please, stop! Nnnng! Please, Ruby!” was all Weiss could say before biting down on her lower lip to stifle her groans. Ruby for her part remained unperturbed as she spoke;

“I haven’t gotten enough of that lovely expression yet, Weiss. So bear with it!” Ruby ordered, smirking confidently. After all, this was hardly the first time they’d played with overstimulation and this was far from Weiss’ limit. Besides, if it was, Weiss would just use their safe word for ‘stop’.

“Rrrrrgh!” Weiss groaned, back arching from the bed, even as her hands grabbed a hold of the chain links of her cuffs, pulling on them savagely. Ruby adored the twisting motions as they played across her girlfriend’s slender frame in an animalistic fashion. The rattling of wood, the clinking of chains, the groaning of the bedsprings and frame… All noises came together in a beautiful symphony. It spurred the silver-eyed girl to continue tormenting Weiss more, even as she felt her own orgasm nearing, both from the sadistic glee causing pain gave her, and her fingers, gently masturbating her own clit. The motion barely even registered in Ruby’s mind, yet it was more than enough to keep building toward a release. Already the silver-eyed girl could feel her breathing becoming labored and her muscles starting to tighten from the building excitement in her sex. Ruby knew that it wouldn’t take much longer for her to orgasm, and by the spasming, near delirious look on Weiss’ face, her girlfriend wasn’t going to last much longer either.

Desperate, lust-fueled need, overtook Ruby’s mind completely. She needed to hurt, cause pain, utterly sexually _exploit_ Weiss in ways that the white-haired girl had been begging for!

Mindful of the fact that both her hands were occupied by pleasuring both herself and Weiss, Ruby turned to the one thing she did have unoccupied, namely her mouth. Like a ravenous animal, Ruby bit into the Weiss’ thigh, white, pearly teeth sinking deep into the hot, supple flesh. The silver-eyed Huntress didn’t console herself with a mere bite, however, sinking her teeth as deep as they would go, before starting to jerk and twist her head in concert with Weiss’ own movements, always trying to pull in the opposite direction. That quickly caused Ruby to taste blood as her canines broke skin, sinking into the delicate nerves and muscles underneath.

“DUS-AAAAAAHHH!” Weiss cursed and screamed at the same time, just as another orgasm overtook her body. This time the entire bedframe seemed to shake with Weiss’ own body, causing Ruby for a moment to worry that she might be thrown off. The dark-haired girl saw tiny cuts begin to form on her girlfriend’s ankles and wrists from where the chafing of the metal cuffs had become too much for her skin to handle, droplets of blood, forming slowly.

All of that; the screams, the motions, the taste of abused flesh beneath her teeth, the scent of fresh blood that Ruby herself caused, the sheer sensation of suffering the blue-eyed girl was going through at Ruby’s own hands, proved too much for the sadistic Huntress and pushed her over her own edge, a mind-numbingly powerful orgasm overtaking her. For the briefest of moments, Ruby’s entire body went taut like a guitar string; her hands, and head stopping almost dead in their tracks, every muscle and sinew strained to the breaking point, as pleasure overtook her body completely. The silver-eyed girl could feel the tension in her jaw and she was honestly surprised at herself that she didn’t outright rip a piece of Weiss’ thigh off, her teeth felt so under the strain.

Ruby wasn’t sure how long the orgasm lasted, but when the feeling finally began to subside, the black-haired girl’s body slumped forward, barely able to keep herself upright, using Weiss’ chained body for support. All the tension in her being seemed to be completely gone, lead replacing the adrenaline and endorphins that were just a moment ago coursing through her system. Slowly forcing herself to move again, Ruby rose to her kneeling position on the bed, eyes blinking rapidly to dislodge the tiny stars and black spots that were dancing across her vision. Small after-tremors still rocked the silver-eyed girl’s entire body, even as she brushed sweat-matted hair out of her face.

Bringing the vibrator, which was still buzzing, to her face, Ruby saw that the tip of the silvery device was covered in a thin sheet of wetness from Weiss’ pussy. Taking a long, slow, savoring lick, Ruby enjoyed the taste of her girlfriend’s arousal, intermixing with the cold metallic scent of the toy itself. As she did, silver eyes traced over the bound girl’s body, enjoying the canvas of pain that it represented.

Weiss was now completely slack in her chains, the chain links taut from supporting her body in the position Ruby had arranged it in. Tiny droplets of blood were slowly crawling down the locks, dripping onto the bedspread beneath them. A large, red, aggravated bitemark adorned Weiss’ left inner thigh, puncture marks from Ruby’s canines the most prominent feature of the marking. The 49 differently colored pencils still jutted out obscenely out of Weiss’ vagina, stretching the delicate pussy lips to what appeared to be the breaking point, the skin and flesh taut from strain. The white-haired girl’s clit looked red and swollen from the overstimulation and despite that it was probably over a minute since Ruby stopped with the vibrator, the little nub still appeared to pulse slightly.

The rest of Weiss was just as broken from what Ruby had inflicted upon her earlier, the welts from the punches now beginning to change color from a light pink to an angry red, pulsing form. The scratches themselves formed a sumptuous collection of tiny scratches, cuts, and perforations with drying red blood trails marking otherwise pristine skin. Finally allowing her eyes to travel to Weiss’ face. Strands of snow-white hair were thrown all around, some having ended up in Weiss’ mouth, and across her eyes, while the bulk of the pristine mane was scattered all across the bed like a fan. The split lip from earlier had stopped bleeding some time ago, but the blood was still there, having dried up on its way down Weiss’ chin, making it look a little like badly smeared lipstick. The delicate lips were quirked in a half-open smile of pure bliss, while sapphire-blue eyes appeared so distant and glazed over, that if Ruby didn’t know better, she’d have thought Weiss had gone mad.

Shivering at how _beautiful_ her partner looked right now, and suppressing the urge to grab another quick orgasm, Ruby decided it was time for more fun. Reaching across Weiss’ upraised lower body, making sure to agitated the pencils buried inside Weiss’ pussy, she grabbed the bound girl’s chin and gave the head a rough shake.

“Wake up, my lovely!” Ruby prompted, trying to get a reaction. It took a little more shaking, and stabbing at the wound on Weiss’ lip, but finally, the Schnee heiress seemed to return to the land of the waking.

“Uuuuuh… Feel so _good_!~” Weiss moaned, sounding like she was in a delirium. “My body feels so… hurt…”

“Ready for _more_?” Ruby asked eagerly, salivating at the thought of having a chance to shove the other eighteen pencils into her masochistic girlfriend’s vagina.

“Mmmmmmhm!” the bound Huntress purred as if she was the luckiest person in the world. “How in Remnant did I get myself such a thoughtful girlfriend?”

“We set a forest on fire,” Ruby chuckled as she reached for the pencils that were now strewn all over the bed. Grabbing a handful, the silver-eyed Huntress grinned wider. “Want to try three at once?”

-67-

_AT THE SAME MOMENT_

“Why would Ruby and Weiss lie to us though?” Blake asked, in confusion, as she and Yang made their way down the hall toward their room. The excursion into town the black and yellow pair had planned to have didn’t go exactly as hoped when they were intercepted by Team JNPR. The six Hunter-in-Training then got into a long discussion surrounding upcoming tests, with Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren discussing how far along they’d come with their studies, while their respective partners appeared more and more depressed at how much work there was to still do. Still, it was fun, at least for Blake, but after a while Yang got impatient and tried to break up the talks. That was when Jaune remembered that he had left something in the Dust Labs, prompting Blake to ask if they had reopened them. A few confused questions later, it appeared that nobody on Team JNPR actually knew anything about what Ruby and Weiss claimed had happened.

Yang believed that the news probably hadn’t gotten to their fellow classmates, but had never the less insisted that she and Blake swing by the labs and see for themselves… This resulted in the blonde brawler looking dumbly at the perfectly intact and pristine Dust Labs, where no signs of any catastrophic explosions were visible. Out of respect, Blake allowed the violet-eyed girl about three minutes of open-mouth stupor before pinching her (That and it took a while to find a fly for a picture.) and inquiring what Yang wanted to do next with this information.

“I don’t know, Blake, but I am about to find out!” Yang proclaimed, anger tinging her voice as she fished out her Scroll from the back pocket of her shorts. “Ruby lied to me and that’s _not_ normal!”

“I don’t think Ruby would lie, unless it was important, Yang.” The black-haired Faunus offered, trying to placate her partner a little. While she knew Yang would never hurt Ruby, she also knew what the blonde was like when something involved her little sister. Proper reasoning wasn’t always a top priority.

“I just don’t see what can be so important that she can confine in the Ice Queen, but not me!” Yang pointed out, turning the last corner on the way to their room.

“Maybe it’s something to do with the two of them? Maybe they’re having trouble being partners again?” Blake suggested but knew that her attempts were probably falling on deaf ears.

“If it was that, they’d just ask for some time, not concoct a story as absurd as this,” Yang pointed out as the two of them reached the room marked ‘_Team RWBY_’.

“Hm. Good point!” the amber-eyed teen nodded before flicking her ears toward the door. “Well, I don’t hear any violence, so I guess we can open the door.” She prompted and Yang swiped her Scroll over the lock…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am taking bets on how Yang would react when she walks in on Ruby and Weiss. :3
> 
> As I said, I didn't get to use all 67 pencils, but after the double orgasm scene, it kind of felt like it would get stale to return to that.
> 
> Now, a quick update on what I plan for the future. I hope to be able to get into my original works, since I am about 2/3rds through a first draft of a book and I hope to finish it (only need another 50-70k words), but... We'll see! If I don't focus on that, I will probably continue with some fanfiction, for which I have three possibilities thus far:
> 
> 1\. A Code Geass/Mass Effect crossover, which will be an enormous undertaking trying to meld the tech and canon of both shows without just rehashing the ME main story. Still Shepard cutting down Geths in a Knightmare might be worth it.  
2\. A Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers fic, which has been boiling in my head for the better part of ten years now. Not much to say about this one except it might end up something like _"Rhyme and Reason"_ meets _"Of Mice and Mayhem"_.  
3\. Another RWBY fic in the vein of Earning Forgiveness, but with the entirety of Team RWBY torturing Whitley, each in their own unique way. This one depends on the events of Volume 7 though.
> 
> Catch you guys later! Don't forget to R&R and enjoy the new Volume!
> 
> PS: If anyone is wondering Weiss' safe word for _Stop!_ is _Jacques_. Make of that what you will!

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest in the reviews, how bad was this? :/ I would really appreciate the feedback, because I have a feeling it might help me get over my creative roadblock.
> 
> Be on the lookout for chapter two people! Hope I don't make you wait too long! :)


End file.
